


Dance Till You Drop

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Carrying while half asleep with Wilford and JJRequested on Tumblr by Nightmarejasmine
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 24





	Dance Till You Drop

“ **I must say, while I quite appreciate the assistance, my good sir, I am perfectly capable of using my own two legs** .” 

“I know.” 

Jameson waited expectantly for Wilford to elaborate, but the Iplier did not. He shifted Jameson in his arms and kept on walking towards the mansion guest bedroom, whistling a tune that was as peppy as his steps and did not match the dark and quiet atmosphere of the mansion at midnight. For some odd reason, Jameson’s sepia aura seemed to have no effect on Wilford, something he might have noticed earlier if they weren’t so busy swinging each other around in the ballroom and going through Jameson’s extensive collection of records. 

It didn’t seem like Wilford was going to put him down until they got to the room, and they were still several hallways away. Jameson yawned silently and rested his head on Wilford’s shoulder, deciding to just allow his fellow dapper mustachioed companion to carry him to bed. All of that dancing had worn him out quite a bit, and it was nice to not have to walk the long distance alone. Wilford was quite warm and smelled like cherry pie and candy floss on the boardwalk. It was soothing and nice and Jameson drifting off to a dream of swirling dresses and tapping shoes. 


End file.
